criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Roxie Sparks
Roxie Sparks is the Chief Medical Examiner (Coroner) of the Pacific Bay Police Department. Profile As a coroner of 29 years of age, Roxie sports brown hair with pinkish streaks tied to a bun, wears a skull necklace, a green-wave t-shirt, blue denim jeans, wears two rubber bracelets, and wears a standard lab coat. Roxie is also known to wear lipstick and nail polish. It is known that parrots are Roxie's favourite animal, and that she often loves to go to parties, given her favorite food is Bloody Mary. Roxie can also be witty and talkative at times. Analyses As the Chief Medical Examiner (Coroner) of the Pacific Bay Police Department, Roxie has the responsibility of carefully examining the murdered bodies of the victims and informing the team of such results. Roxie is also qualified to perform anatomic forensical analysis (i.e. skin samples) to help investigators incriminate the killer further. The initial autopsy will always be 18 hours (or 35 Criminal Case Cash Points), 15 hours (or 30 Criminal Case Cash) for non-autopsy/anatomic and/or secondary autopsy tasks, and in some cases, Roxie will only ask for 9 hours (18 Criminal Case Cash) for lesser anatomic forensic tasks. Case #1: Shark Attack! *Jimmy's Body (18:00:00) Case #2: Death on Wheels *Carlos's Body (18:00:00) Case #3: What Dies Beneath *Valerie's Body (18:00:00) Case #4: Dead Girl Rolling *Susie's Body (18:00:00) Case #5: The Ice Queen *Becky's Body (18:00:00) *Skin Sample (15:00:00) Case #6: Bayou Blood *Lee's Body (18:00:00) Case #7: Easy Prey *Coleen's Body (18:00:00) Case #8: The Root of All Evil *Nora's Body (18:00:00) *Painted Skull (09:00:00) Case #9: Death by Moonshine *Sammy's head (18:00:00) *Sammy's body (15:00:00) Case #10: Smoke and Mirrors *Vanessa's Body (18:00:00) Case #11: Heartless *Ling's Body (18:00:00) Case #12: Payback *David's Body (18:00:00) Case #13: Eastern Promises *Radovan's Body (18:00:00) Case #14: Spineless *Angus's Body (18:00:00) Case #15: Murder-Go-Round *Odette's Body (18:00:00) Case #16: Killing Time *Vito's Body (18:00:00) *Photo of Protest (15:00:00) Case #17: Under the Skin *Nikolai's Body (18:00:00) *Organs (06:00:00) Case #18: After the Storm * Elmer's Body (18:00:00) Case #19: Cloudy with a Chance of Murder * Clifford's Body (18:00:00) Case #20: Open Wounds * Joe's Body (18:00:00) Case #21: Under the Thunderdome * Theo's Body (18:00:00) Gallery Description Roxie.jpg Screenshots RS_-_-1.png|"I'm Roxie Sparks, coroner by day, party girl by night..." RS_-_-2.png|Laughing RS_-_-3.png|Thinking RS_-_-5.png|Embarrassed RS_-_-6.png|Recounting R._Sparks.png|Roxie putting on her gloves. RoxieInBlood1.png|Roxie with her gloves on and covered in blood. RoxieInBlood3.png|Roxie in blood, thinking. RoxieInBlood2.png|Roxie in blood, happy. RoxieInBlood4.png|Roxie covered in blood, pleased. RoxieOnPhone.png|Roxie talking on her phone. Note that she wants people to respect her work time. RoxieOnPhonePleased.png|Roxie having some good news to share on the phone 10173331_867883403227769_1290985312_n.jpg|In scuba gear. RoxieAffectionate.png|Affectionate RoxiePleased.png|Pleased RoxieWondering.png|Wondering Roxie Sparks Winking.PNG|Winking Roxie Daydreaming.png|Daydreaming Roxie seriouspng.png|Serious Roxie-IrishCostume.png|Roxie donning a clover antennae tiara and a green blouse on Saint Patrick's Day. RoxieMadNormally.png|Infuriated Roxiemadwithcoffee.png|Infuriated (holding coffee) RS_-_-4.png|Roxie's lab render. ChiefMarquezallreportssubmitted.png|Roxie will be more than willing to fill reports for the player should the player chooses to buy instant reports using Criminal Case Cash, or if the developers decide not to ask reports for the case. Promotional Stills RamirezRoxyFollow.jpg| Trivia *Roxie's shirt didn't have the light-green zig-zag stripes when the first case of Pacific Bay went live, but the mistake was fixed when the second case of Pacific Bay was released. Case Appearances As one of the main characters and the Coroner of the Pacific Bay Police Department, Roxie appears in every case of Pacific Bay given the requirement of conducting autopsy on slain bodies. Category:Main Characters Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Lab Personnel